


Sciles Tumblr Ficlets

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emetophobia, High School Reunion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skateboarding, hand holding, homophobia cw, mush, qpps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of my sciles tumblr ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. patching up a wound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts).



Oh shit!” Stiles yelled as Scott’s skateboard flipped over, his friend flying into a nearby fence shrub and landed with a yelp. Stiles slipped off of his own board, but managed to stay up right as he ran towards his friend who’s body sagged a little. "Shit, Scott!“ Stiles said dropping to his knees next to his best friend, hand raised as he waited to see if Scott was going to get up. Scott groaned a little. "Dude, are you ok?” Scott pulled his head out of the bush, hissing. He had a bunch of branches in his hair. Blood poured from his nose and some cuts across his face. His hands and wrists were fucked up too. "You look like shit, bro,“ Stiles said gently. Scott glared at him.

"Get my board, asshole,” he said getting up gingerly. His knees were fucked up too where he’d skidded across the grass and sidewalk.

“Do you need any help?” Stiles asked.

“Just get my board,” Scott said hobbling in the direction of Stiles’s house. Of course Stiles’s dad was gone, so he just threw their boards on the porch as Scott sat on the couch, limbs out.  
“I’ll be right back,” Stiles said rushing up to the bathroom. He grabbed the first aid kit, some old towels, a damp washcloth, and rushed back to his friend. He threw the box down and swiped at Scott’s knee. Scott bit back a scream.

“What the fuck, dude?” He yelled, blood flying. "Warn someone when you’re going to do that!“ Stiles made a face.

"Sorry,” he said. "Just the couch…" Scott looked down and saw the blood rolling dangerously close to the material. He scooted his hips lower so that the blood would hopefully trail down his calves. He took a dry towel from Stiles’s stack and held it to his nose, willing it to stop bleeding. Stiles worked quickly, and gentler than before. He cleaned up Scott’s knees, and put some medicine on them, hoping it would be enough. Next Stiles worked on Scott’s arms and hands. He had just finished when he noticed the holes in Scott’s shirt. "Take off your shirt,“ Stiles instructed, pushing the bandages to the side. Scott looked up alarmed.

"What?! Why?” Stiles pushed his finger through a hole, careful to not touch Scott. "Oh…" He mumbled. He handed the bloody towel to Stiles and pulled his shirt off. Stiles was relieved to see it wasn’t that bad, but he did have a scrape across his stomach that needed to be cleaned.  
“I’m gonna go rinse the rag,” Stiles said getting up. He went to the kitchen and rinsed out the rag. When he came back, Scott was staring tiredly at the ceiling. "You ok?“ Stiles asked as he wiped the rag across Scott’s abdomen. Scott coughed and shifted a little.

"Yeah, just…” Stiles nodded and finished as fast as he could. Scott’s face proved a little bit harder. His chin and nose were scraped raw; his cheek had a cut that had oozed thick, dark blood, and dirt and twigs clung to his forehead. Stiles worked as fast as he could without hurting Scott any more than necessary. When he was done, Scott still looked Terrible with a capital ‘T’, but at least he was clean. Stiles dug through his dad’s medicine cabinet and found some Vicodin that the Sheriff had gotten a few months before when he threw his back out, which he gave to Scott with some Cherry Koolaid to wash it down. Scott took it and flopped back on the couch. "I’ll call your mom and tell her you’re crashing here tonight,“ Stiles said as Scott pulled his legs up so he could lay on his side.

“‘Kay,” he said. When Stiles got back, Scott had passed out. Stiles cleaned up the trash and rags, and then went to make some dessert because it was too early to cook dinner. When the Sheriff came home a couple of hours later, Scott woke up feeling groggy and nauseous. Stiles got him some more Kool-Aid and helped him to the table.

"I see you two were out playing hard,” the Sheriff said. For some reason he had four heads.  
“Stiles gave me some of your Vicodin,” Scott confessed, and the four headed Sheriff laughed as Stiles dropped the knife he’d been holding.

“Seriously?!” He said to Scott but the Sheriff shrugged, still laughing with all four spinning heads.  
“He looks like hell. I’d have probably given him some too. Do you need another?” The Sheriff asked. Scott shook his head, staring at his his plate that was spinning before him. "Do you need a—" But it was too late, Scott was already puking all over the table. He made a strange noise, and barfed again as Stiles searched for a bowl. "Better?“ The Sheriff asked. Scott nodded a little, wiping his chin with his hand. Stiles and the Sheriff cleaned him up again and put him back on the couch. He fell asleep for a few more hours. Stiles and his dad talked in the kitchen with all the windows open, trying to make the smell dissipate. Eventually the Sheriff gave up and went to his room to eat. Stiles nibbled on some bread as he watched his friend on the couch. Eventually Stiles curled around him, pulling a light blanket close to them.  
He woke up a few hours later to Scott groaning and trying to untangle himself from Stiles’s long limbs.

"Gotta pee,” Scott muttered. Stiles let him go and he rushed to the bathroom. Stiles sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Scott came back and sat next to Stiles.

“Did I dream that I barfed all of the kitchen table?” Scott asked. Stiles made a face and laughed.

“Unfortunately, that totally happened.” Scott groaned a little.

“Was your dad mad?” He asked. Stiles shook his head, no.

“He said he would have probably given you the Vicodin too… Sorry I didn’t think to make you eat with it…” Scott shrugged a little, rubbing his eyes, and leaning into Stiles. "Wanna go up to my room? My bed is bigger…" Scott nodded a little and stood up, aware for the first time he was wearing Captain America underwear that was most certainly not his. Stiles blushed a little as he grabbed the blanket.

“You puked all over yourself, and it got on your underwear…” Stiles explained. "My dad was not about to let you lay on the couch soaked in puke…" Scott blushed as he took the blanket and draped it over himself. Everything was covered, but Stiles was a fan of briefs and Scott only ever wore boxer briefs.

“‘S cool,” Scott said as he started towards the stairs. They went upstairs and climbed into Stiles’s bed. Stiles hesitated for only a minute before pulling Scott close.

“This ok?” Stiles asked, trying to shove his face behind Scott’s neck in a way that wasn’t uncomfortable. Scott could smell Doritos on his friend’s breath.

“Yeah…” He whispered, sliding his fingers through Stiles’s. They fell back asleep.

***

Scott woke up unbearably hard. He’d had the most interesting dream where he’d crashed on his skateboard and ended up in Stiles’s bed, wearing Stiles’s underwear. Scott shifted in his sleep, stretching and scratching his stomach, listening to the birds outside. He opened his eyes a little and saw Stiles lying next to him with an arm draped over his eyes, and his other hand playing with a dark happy trail. Scott became slowly aware of how his body achedand the various places covered in Spongebob band aids. Scott tried to crawl out of the bed, but Stiles’s arm shot out and pulled him close.

“Stay,” Stiles breathed tangling himself around Scott, unaware of Scott’s discomfort. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide it for long, but there wasn’t really any hiding it. Stiles murmured something and then kissed Scott’s naked shoulder. Scott shoved him away roughly. Stiles opened his eyes looking as shocked as Scott. ”Uh…” He said as Scott sat up, hands in his lap.  
“Morning,” Scott managed. Stiles nodded, pulling the sheets around him. They both started giggling after a minute and then Stiles sat up, pulling Scott closer, kissing him. Just as it was getting interesting, the Sheriff knocked on the door and came in, both boys nearly leaping out of their skin. The Sheriff didn’t say anything as he handed Scott his phone and walked out of the room.

“Hey, mom,” Scott said. "Yeah, I’m fine…" Stiles watched as Scott talked his mom, wondering if he should get up and put on pants but deciding he’d rather just lay back and stare at the beautiful boy who was his best friend talk to his mother on this early Saturday morning.


	2. hand holding

The first time Scott slipped his hand into Stiles’s, they were just laying on the couch watching The Terminator. Most of the rest of the pack was out, or sleeping, and they had control of the TV for once. Stiles didn’t even look up, just gripped a little tighter.

***

The second time they held hands was in a supermarket parking lot after some douche called Stiles a shitty name that rhymes with ‘bag.’ Stiles didn’t appear shaken, and cursed the guy out as he roared away in his shitty car. Stiles took Scott’s hand as they walked up to the sidewalk, not caring who saw.

***

The third time happened because Jackson scared the shit out of them one night when they were walking home from the movies. Scott reached out and held tightly to each other’s hands as they bounced down the road.

***

Soon they stopped counting the times, finding they didn’t care what others thought. They knew the lines without even having to talk about them. When the others would accuse them of dating, they would deny it and just hold tighter.


	3. sharing a bath

“It’s too small!” Scott said, shaking his head as Stiles pulled an ancient bottle of bubble bath from the McCall linen closet. He ignored Scott, opened the bottle, and sniffed. "And that’s been in there since we were eight! You use that, and I’m sure as hell not getting in. Probably break out in some fucking rash!“

“Oh, Scott! We can’t take a bath without bubbles!” Stiles said. "And this doesn’t smell that bad.“ Scott rolled his eyes as Stiles went to the kitchen.

"You’re drunk! You’re- you’re not thinking clearly!” Scott tried, but Stiles just picked up the dish soap and grabbed his friend’s arm.

“Not that drunk,” he said as he walked into a wall. "Ok, whatever. It doesn’t matter. What’s the big deal? It’s a bath!“

"Stiles, I love you, man, but-” Stiles shook his head as they reentered the bathroom.

“Prove it,” he said.

“What the fuck you mean? Prove it?” Scott asked outraged. "Like you don’t see or feel it every fucking day!“ Stiles smirked a little and dropped his shorts. He started the   
water, making sure to put the plug in.

"I said prove it! Show me the love!” Scott sneered at him a little. "Besides,“ Stiles pointed out. "It’s hot as balls and we can take a nice, cool bath…”

“Or we could go swimming…” Stiles made a face in return.

“Just get in the tub before I push you in,” he said crossing his arms over his bare chest. Scott stared at him, shocked.

“Wha- I-” He sputtered. Stiles moved closer to Scott, arms raised. Scott closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Whatever, loser…” He muttered as he took off his shirt. "You win…” After he undressed, Stiles got in at the end by the faucet, and Scott sat at the other end.  
“My mom is going to have so many questions…” Scott said.

“Just…shhh….” Stiles cooed. "Turn around. I’ll give you a massage.“ Scott glared at him again, rolled his eyes, and scooted around. After turning off the water, Stiles massaged his shoulders, loosening the tense muscles. "Better?” He asked after a few minutes. Scott snorted a little, fast asleep. Stiles leaned him back against his chest, letting him be. After running his fingers through Scott’s hair for a few moments, Stiles realized that baths were the worst and quite boring.


	4. untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: meeting again at a high school reunion au

Biting his lip, Scott stared across the parking lot of his old school. He hadn’t been here in ten years and it felt like a life time had passed. Slowly he opened the door of his rental car and slid out looking around. Looking around he was instantly flooded with memories, good and bad of everyone and everything. The passenger door opened and closed and Scott turned to look at Derek who had surprised him by offering to come with him.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked as a car pulled up behind him. Derek started to say something but Scott jerked as a car door hit him in the ass. “What the-?” He started and smiled despite himself when he saw Jackson.

“Watch it, McCall,” Jackson snapped, scowling, and Scott faltered a bit until Jackson cracked a huge grin and pulled Scott into a tight hug. “Come here Testicle Left!” He growled and Scott laughed a little. As they pulled apart, Jackson nodded at Derek and looked around. “Where’s Testicle Right?” He asked and Scott bit his lip.

“Around, I’m sure,” Derek offered as he came around the car to hug Jackson and tug Scott away.

Once out of ear shot, Derek looked down at Scott.

“You ok?” He asked, and Scott nodded. He knew it was going to be hard, but he just didn’t know it would be this hard. He wondered if Stiles was there too, and if he was having as much trouble.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine…” He said. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Let’s go check in.” They walked up the steps to find Lydia and Allison running the check in booth. They both looked gorgeous and even though he hadn’t been in love with either of them for a long time, his heart still skidded a beat. Allison _shrieked_ when she saw Scott, dropped her pen, and rushed across the room to hug him close.

“Oh my gawd, look at you! You look amazing!” She kissed his cheek and smiled up at Derek. “Hi, Derek!” She hugged him too and turned back to the check in table where Lydia was talking to some classmate or other of theirs that looked only vaguely familiar.

“How are you? What have you been doing?” Allison asked as she lead the way back to the table.

“I’m good, I’m doing good. I’ve been teaching first grade actually…” He said and she perked up.

“Oh that’s great!” She said and started to look through some name tags and handed them over. “I would love to chat more but-” She indicated to the lingering people around them, and Scott nodded.

“I’ll catch up with you later,” he said and took Derek’s hand, smiling.

“So far so good,” Derek said as he put on his name tag, and Scott nodded, agreeing. They wandered around campus for a bit in silence, nodding at people they only half remembered, chatting briefly with others who actually remembered Scott’s name.

They were just heading to the gym when Scott heard the sound of a familiar body falling. He turned just in time to see Stiles trip over himself. Scott took a deep breath, detached from Derek, and went to see if Stiles was ok.

“Jesus shit,” Stiles muttered to himself as he sat back to look at his now skinned knee. His jeans were a mess.

“Need some help?” Scott offered and Stiles looked up blushing.

“Hey Scotty,” he said and got up, knee forgotten. Scott bit his lip. “How have you been?” Stiles asked. He looked so good; he’d really filled out and his hair looked great. Scott took a deep breath.

“I’m great… I’m teaching first grade,” he said.

“Oh, wow man! That’s great!” Stiles smiled widely.

“Yeah, what about you? How are you doing?”

“I’m doing… I mean…” He shrugged with his whole body. “I just moved back to be with my dad. He’s not doing so great.”

“His heart?” Scott asked and Stiles nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry, man…”

“It’s ok,” Stiles said. “I got a job at the library and the pay is crap but I sleep better at night and living with my dad again means rent is way lower, so…” Scott nodded.

“Well at least there’s that,” Scott agreed. They stared at each other for a minute and then Scott turned to look at Derek and then back at Stiles.

“It’s been great seeing you, but I gotta-” He indicated at Derek and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, no worries! I’ll- We can-” He stammered and Scott nodded.

“Yeah, later, later…” He agreed. He turned to leave but hesitated.

“Can we- I mean- shit. I- I’ve missed you so much. And like, I’m sorry. For everything. I _almost_ didn’t come because I was scared of this. I was scared of _you_. But- But I was more scared I wouldn’t see you. And now- Now, I guess it doesn’t matter. But I still- you know…” Scott’s heart raced.

“I missed you, too. So much. And Derek isn’t- We aren’t-”

“You’re not?”

“I mean- we were- for like a year, but it didn’t work. We’re friends. Best friends…” Scott explained and Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around Scott, stifling a soft sob as Scott pulled him tighter, hugging him closer.


End file.
